Dark Thoughts
by The Nauti Dolphin
Summary: An unexpected suitor sets out to win Zelda's heart. Can he compete with the seemingly invincible, fated, love duo of Link and Zelda? R&R plzthx!


**Disclaimer:** Uh, if you think I own The Legend of Zelda, then you are seriously disturbed. I am nowhere near brilliant enough to think of all the greatness that is the greatest video game series of all time. This is an interesting idea for a fic that I think I have seen somewhere else (I'm talking about the pairing) but I'm not sure. It was really fun to write and I hope it will be just as fun to read! Anyways, this was an idea and a category that I wanted to test the waters of, so that's why it's out here. 

This FanFiction is dedicated to Teen. You are the greatest for introducing me to Zelda and video games in general. I can't wait for the new Zelda game! BTW, I am so psyched for my nice big fat package that is to come in the mail for me, if you know what I mean!

Well, enjoy it!

* * *

_Dark Thoughts_

"My, my, don't we look spiffy today?" he asked his reflection, admiring the sharp green tunic and matching hat that he sported. He noticed happily the white unitard that accented his toned arms and legs. Only one final touch: he retrieved two golden hoops from the table and slipped them through the holes in his long pointed ears.

"Now it's off to impress my fair Madame," he announced to no one as he set off with an impish grin. He really impressed himself with his skills. Really, though, this task, once he thought about it, wouldn't turn out to be too hard to carry out. Continuing to think about his malevolent plan, he reached the Land of Hyrule with out even realizing it. _Oh, my dear Zelda, if only you knew what you were in for…_

Up in Hyrule Castle, Zelda sat at her vanity brushing her long blonde hair. She didn't expect Link for another hour, but was at a loss of what to do until then besides meticulously brushing her hair and applying her makeup.

Though she really loved Link, she found their relationship severely lacking in the past few weeks. She just wished there was something to spice up their relationship. She supposed it was because she was such a goody two-shoes Princess of Hyrule, but, then again, the Hero of Time wasn't the ultimate badass either. She wished so badly for something unexpected to happen with their relationship. She felt that everything about Link and Zelda was so… well, predictable. She couldn't stand it. It was almost as if they were breaking a law if they weren't together, even though the last thing she wanted at that point was the same old boring Link. She did love him very much, but the only moments she spent with him nowadays were so unsurprising. There was hardly any of the passion and unexpectedness as Zelda imagined a real romance should have. She was at such a loss of what to do.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice yet not in its usual tone. "Hey, babe," the voice said as she looked up at its speaker, astonished. He swaggered into the room, placing a single red rose into the empty vase on Zelda's bedside table.

Surely, this wasn't her Link, was it? Link had never before called her 'babe'… "Link, you're…early," Zelda managed to get out once she got over his shock at his immense change. She had to admit, though, that she didn't mind it in the least.

"Yeah, well, I didn't see the point in waiting," he answered, moving in closer to Zelda, not believing his impeccable timing. He leaned in to kiss her, surprising her by not ending it at just a peck. Zelda didn't, even in all her curiosity, refuse him. Instead, she found his new behaviors an answer to her prayers and deepened the kiss in return.

He removed his lips from hers and planted small kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She moaned in longing for him to take it further, but he decided to save that for later. It would be in his best interest to get out of the castle as soon as possible. He kissed her passionately on the lips once more before standing up.

"Hey, babe, whaddya say we get outta here, hit the town?"

"Well, sure, Link, if you're ready," she replied, so utterly puzzled that she forgot to grab her purse as she took his hand and sped out of the castle._ I don't get it. It's definitely Link, no one could duplicate that look, from the pointy ears all the way down to his unitard. But there is definitely something very different about him. I just can't put my finger on it…_

Before she knew it, they were over the drawbridge where a faithful, midnight black steed stood. He brought her over to the horse, feeding it a carrot and stroking its silky black mane. "Alright, babe, let's go," he said, motioning towards the horse.

"Wow. It's beautiful," she said in awe as she pet its backside. "But what happened to Epona?" she asked, her voice now interwoven with concern.

"Oh, uh, Epona… well, Epona, uh, broke her leg when she, uh, was galloping at full speed and, uh, tripped on a rock?"

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope she's better soon," Zelda said sympathetically, hoisting herself up onto the horse after her date. "What's this guy's name?"

"Uh, his name's, uh, Anope. Yeah, Anope. I think it's, uh, Kokiri or something."

"Oh. It's a very… _unusual_ name. So, where are you taking me?"

"Well, I thought we could grab a bite and after that I could show you my surprise," he finished with a mischievous tone, which Zelda couldn't help but admit she _really_ liked.

An hour later, the pair was sitting at a corner table of Kaepora Gaebora's Bar and Grille, sharing a large hot fudge sundae.

He leaned in close to Zelda, speaking in a low, sexy whisper. "Wanna do something really fun?" Zelda nodded. "It's a little something I like to call D & D. First you eat a nice meal, which we've already covered. The next step is to…" he trailed off, suddenly catching sight of a guy across the restaurant wearing an outfit identical to his own. He regained his trail of thought. "The next step is to bolt immediately from the restaurant!"

He grabbed her hand and ran for the back entrance, overturning tables, cursing to himself for causing such a commotion. Once outside, he ushered Zelda onto 'Anope' and flung himself behind her onto the back of the horse. "Hold on tight," he whispered into Zelda's ear, spurring his heels into the steed sharply. The horse took off at full speed, wind rushing through the ears of its riders.

After about five minutes with no pursuers in sight, he slowed the horse down and set its pace at a slow gallop. Once Zelda was assured that she could loosen her grip on the horse's silky mane, she asked, "Link, what has gotten into you lately? I mean, first you were being a complete relationship ignoramus, but now you're just…wow…" she trailed off in awed confusion.

"What, you don't like it?" he asked with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"No, I like this new change a lot. I guess I shouldn't be complaining," she said, lying back into his strong arms. They galloped along for a little while longer, both simply enjoying each other's presence.

He broke the silence, "Well, this is where we get off." Zelda looked around seeing nothing but field, trees, and rocks. She gave him a puzzled look as they hopped off the horse and he explained, "We have to walk from here."

They held hands as they walked along in the moonlight, once again finding it unnecessary to talk. Zelda thought for a minute, asking, "So, what exactly does 'D&D' stand for?"

"Dine and Ditch," he responded with a smirk. They both laughed, after which a comfortable silence once again fell between the two. The only sounds to be heard were natural, comforting sounds of the wildlife surrounding them.

When they came to a turn in the path they were following, he said, "Now, we're almost there, but I want it to be a surprise, so close your-"

Suddenly, he was gone from her side. "Link?!" she called out worriedly, searching desperately around. She found him pinned to a tree by an arrow that held his tunic steadfastly to the trunk.

"I'm coming Zelda!" came a distant shout, surely not from the mouth of her date.

The Link pinned to the tree pleaded to Zelda, "Dark Link did this to me!" He pointed at a figure on horseback, which certainly looked dark silhouetted against the astonishingly bright moonlight. As this figure drew closer Zelda stared in awe, hand still gripping the arrow from her previous attempts to free it from the tree.

"Don't bother," the shadowy figure said in a voice Zelda unmistakably recognized as Link's. Except that was impossible. Because Link was attached to the tree. Wasn't he? But as the horseman drew nearer, he was, without a doubt, Link.

Zelda slowly backed away from both Links, unsure of what to do and how to react to the situation. "What is going on? Which one of you-"

The figure on the horse, which Zelda noticed was Epona, spoke first. "I am the Link you are looking for. The man you were out with tonight was, in fact, Dark Link. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. If you don't believe me, give me one good reason why the real Link would bring you to the Dark Realm." He pointed Zelda towards a dark portal that pulsed on the side of a huge boulder.

Zelda gasped, walking over to where Dark Link was stuck to the tree. "How dare you take advantage of me like that!"

_SMACK._

Dark Link's cheek stung from Zelda's slap. "But, then again, I really had a great time," she said in a softer tone, planting a kiss on the same spot where she struck him.

Her latest action had stolen the smug look right off of Link's face. She turned to Link, saying, "And as for you, mister, we have some serious talking to do about our relationship." Dark Link laughed mockingly at this and Link flashed Zelda a sheepish smile.

"I can see where this is going," Dark Link declared before he had to endure much more heartache. He wrenched his arm downward and with an echoing rip, the green tunic he had been wearing fell to the ground, a much more suitable black tunic in its place. "Link, it seems that you have conquered me again," he said, stripping his costume off further to reveal his true attire and identity, "but we'll see who emerges triumphant next time. So, until then," he finished, nodding at the ultimate victor of Zelda's heart. Link returned his nod without another word.

"My fair princess Zelda," Dark Link said, approaching her and taking her hand in his own. "Anytime you want me, I will be anxiously awaiting your call." He kissed the back of her hand, striding off towards the portal.

He turned back for one last look at the gorgeous princess. "Hey, babe? I'm serious. Call me anytime," he finished with a wink as he watched Link help Zelda mount Epona. She smiled back at him, a memory he knew he would forever treasure.

As he swirled back towards his home in the Dark Realm, he was struck by a very intriguing thought. _If I am the Dark counterpart to Link, then shouldn't my fair princess have her own Dark counterpart, too? Oh, I can only imagine how deliciously devious she must be. I think I've found true love…_

* * *

…So you like it? It's my first try at a Zeldafic, so be nice plzthx! But don't be afraid to be honest. Also, if any of the other stories that I write interest you, check out my other stories too. THX, guys!

Charlotte ;)


End file.
